Apology Accepted
by GhostRin
Summary: Due to Hanji's experiments, Levi got split in two; and when a fight erupts between the two halves, Eren is forced to step in. Rated T for strong language. Cover image NOT mine [One-Shot]


Eren stared at the two figures exchanging blows in flashes of light; the constant ringing of metal clashing against metal filled the thickened air as hatred seeped from the two opponents.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Erwin breathed as he tracked both men's movements

"We need to stop them before they kill eachother!" Armin half shouted, half wheezed, eyes wide as disks. Mikasa nodded her head in agreement, and brought her scarf up, hiding her mouth as worried creases formed between her brows. Hanji began to pace frantically, waving her arms in wide arcs.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't tricked Levi into my experiment, this never would have happened!" Hanji screamed loudly, slamming the palms of her hands against her temples "Now they're going to kill eachother! DAMMIT!" Hanji dropped to her knees and ground her fists into the dirt in frustration.

Jean stared wide eyed, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This fight isn't going to do anything! Their split even." Jean remarked quietly, he stole a quick glance at Eren; and immediately looked away in a split second of respect for his rival.

"But it would be suicide to try and get in between them! One Levi was nearly impossible to stop, but there's TWO! That's a death wish, like getting in between a starving wolf and meat!" Connie said in a frantic voice, eyes flashing to each person around him. Sasha gulped nervously, the half-eaten loaf of bread in her hand long forgotten.

Eren's bandage wrapped fist clenched at his side; having the fight broken out just after an experiment with Eren's titan form. Eren couldn't process what was happening quickly enough, slowing his logical thinking process; causing it to quickly be over taken with anger. Eyes alighting with a dangerous fire that rivaled the one he exhibited towards the titans, Eren slowly tensed his body as he grasped the swords on his belt. Eren angled his 3D maneuver gear just past the two fighting Levi's and tightened his grip on the hilts of his swords, till his knuckles turned white.

Jean noticed the shift in his rival, and turned just in time to see Eren fire the metal lines, instantly pulling Eren directly into the middle of the fight.

"Wai- Eren!" Jean shouted as his feet shuffled, torn between going after Eren, and knowing that he was too late. At Jean's shout, the others immediately spotted Eren flying towards the two Levi's. Mikasa immediately took action, preparing to whip out her blades, but no matter how talented and how fast she was, she would never make it.

_**!CRASH!CLANG!**_

The battlefield became deathly silent. Erwin, Hanji, Armin and the others stared in utter shock at the scene frozen before them.

Eren had stopped _BOTH_ Levi's.

Eren was in a low crouching position, one leg stretched far ahead of him, while the other was supporting him. One sword was a few inches off of Eren's right shoulder that had stopped one of the two Levi's duel blades. The other sword was held at a little more than half an arm's length away in front of Eren had stopped the other set.

Both Levi's stared down at Eren in wide eyed shock; the fight momentarily forgotten.

"Oi… Corporal… I think…" Eren began in a deathly calm and low voice, his eyes masked by shadows and his bangs "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Eren shouted suddenly, throwing both Levi's in opposite directions, using his larger size to his advantage as he stood straight. Glaring at both shocked Levi's; Eren calmly sheathed his swords and crossed his arms, towering above his Corporal-split-into-two.

Armin shivered at the sight of Eren's eyes; the glared easily rivaled, if not completely shunned, the corporal's trademark glare. Cold stone ready to freeze you in your place instantly if you so much as _breathed_ wrong.

"This battle is pointless!" Eren growled, staring down both Levi's. One Levi, the aggressive one, was the quickest to compose himself, and glared back at Eren, authority radiating from him.

"Brat, you have no r-"

"I said, This. Battle. Is. Pointless." Eren ignored Levi's attempt to talk, and instead interrupted him with ease.

"Oi, bra-"

"You, in your current state; don't have the right to call me brat, when you are trying to kill your other half. That is stupid and more childish then anything I have ever done."

The first Levi's eye twitched and growled dangerously; attempting to intimidate his subordinate. "He is a weak-"

"_He_ is you, your other half. So, if you consider him weak, then that makes you just a 'weak' as him." Eren plowed on, focusing his full stare at the stubborn Levi that dared argue with him. Levi suppressed a shiver. This wasn't like Eren at all. Eren was practically radiating a level of authority that Levi couldn't ignore, and that glare was enough for Levi to want to look away; but that would be a sign of weakness, and this Levi was NOT weak!

"Eren, you have one-"

"I am not finished, _Levi._ What I have to say concerns both of you, so don't you even _insinuate_ I'm letting you go just so you can fight again, and kill yourselves." Both Levi's suddenly felt as if they were trapped pigeons set out in front of a starving cat; tied down and both wings broken. Eren was just that terrifying in his current state of raging calm.

While this was going on, the observers were still in shock, and Erwin was the first to come back to his senses; when he was met with the sight of a terrifyingly calm Eren dwarfing both Levi's, he almost couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Never before had anyone silenced Levi; Erwin had, but barely and with much difficulty.

"The Levi I knew would never do something so stupid as to fight himself." Eren preceded his lecture "And you both are Levi, so to see 'humanity's strongest soldier' reduce himself to this level of stupidity is unfathomable." Eren paused as he continued his stare down of the silent Levi duo "I know for a fact that neither of you can live without the other personality. Aggression-" Eren looked pointedly at the violent personality based Levi "Will lead you to self-destruction and endanger other's lives. I myself should know that; especially when I lost all reason for violence, and earned myself the full right of the title 'monster.'" The hand Eren always bitten when transforming into a titan noticeably twitched. Eren shifted his glare to the more passive Levi that had stayed silent since the beginning of the fight.

"But also too much emotion and control can lead to just as much destruction as aggression; you become too careful and forget the possibilities, and emotions can only make that worse." Again, Eren's hand twitched, this time at the mention of emotions running wild; another thing he could easily justify. Passive Levi broke the stare and looked down; not meeting Eren's still angered eyes. Eren shifted his icy glare back to the first Levi, who continued to stared back defiantly; but this time with a slight tinge of doubt.

"You can't truly live and be human without both sides; they're restraints that keep you from becoming an animal." Eren stated confidently.

Erwin couldn't believe his eyes, already one Levi had backed down; granted the more passive and understanding half, but still. Hanji creeped up to Erwin's side, eyes focused and wide as dinner plates.

"Oh my god…" Hanji breathed out, still under the effects of the earlier shock "Is Eren using the 'guilt trip' on Levi?!" Hanji asked quietly, Erwin nodded lightly. "That's cruel…" Erwin glanced down at his friend, taking notice of her saddened expression.

"Eren using his past experiences against Levi; even if it's for a good cause… It's just cruel. Eren should be able to forget all of those things; but to use those moments where he wasn't 'human' has got to be just as painful for himself as it is Levi. To admit he lost his humanity and use it as a weapon…." Erwin placed a hand on Hanji's shoulder, stopping her nervous rambling. Tears collected in Hanji's eyes.

"It's just cruel…" Erwin tightened his grip on Hanji's shoulder reassuringly, but couldn't bring himself to smile; not even the smallest fake one. Armin silently walked up to the two adults, his eyes growing more and more nervous as he observed the lecturing.

"I hope Eren doesn't bring up the past members of the team…" Armin whispered in a shaky voice. Hanji's already tearful eyes snapped to Armin, and the water gates flooded. Suppressing her sobs, Hanji drew Armin into a gentle hug.

"If he did… Who knows how Levi would react; and using that against Levi would be more painful for Eren then anything else; not even calling himself a monster…" Armin nodded as he accepted Hanji's hug. Mikasa walked up with Jean trailing her nervously and looked over at Eren with sad eyes. The others may not be able to see, but she could; Eren was at the brink of breaking down, but was using his anger to suppress it and put up a strong front. Mikasa's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits; if Levi hurt Eren anymore, she was going to kill him in the slowest possible methods she could dream up. A hesitant hand tugged at Mikasa's sleeve, turning, Mikasa was met with the wide, understanding eyes of Jean. Jean had guessed what Mikasa was thinking.

"Mikasa… If you killed Levi…" Jean didn't need to continue, Mikasa understood. With a forced nod Mikasa turned her attention back to the duo/trio further out in the field.

By now, Eren's breath had become shallower, but remained even; and Eren stubbornly blinked away any signs of tears. He wasn't done yet; he needed Levi, both of them, to understand just how bad the situation was, and just how much it _hurt_ Eren.

Eren turned his back towards both Levi's, and hooked the anchors of his cords to a nearby tree that lead to the forest next to the headquarters fortress. Eren made it so neither could see his face when he said his last remark.

"I wonder what Petra and the others would have thought to see you in this state, Levi" Not wasting a second, Eren immediately leapt off to the trees, quickly disappearing within the foliage; and the sound of escaping compressed gas fading just as fast.

Both Levi's stared in utter shock towards the direction Eren had disappeared. They exchanged unreadable glances.

"You… IDIOTS!" Hanji screamed at them, releasing Armin as she tried to wipe the cascading tears flooding from her eyes "Your both fucking idiots!" Hanji shouted as she ran off towards the castle. Erwin glanced at the two Levi's with disappointed eyes, before following Hanji at a slower pace. Armin stared at his corporal(s) and quickly ran after Hanji to try and calm to women. Mikasa was glaring holes into both Levi's heads and was trying to draw her swords, but Jean had her hands locked behind her back, and was quickly dragging her after the others.

"You're a monster, both of you! How could you do that to Eren?!" Mikasa screamed before Jean covered her mouth with a hand.

Connie didn't spare either Levi a glance as he followed Jean, helping him restrain Mikasa. Sasha was the last to leave, and had fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasha said nothing as she chucked the bread in her hand as hard as she could at the Levi's before she too, took off running; sparing neither Levi a second glance.

Passive Levi, after remaining stock still, felt his knees weaken and he collapsed to the ground; no thought about the dirtiness of the ground. Passive Levi laughed bitterly.

"Well, we really fucked it up this time." Aggressive Levi sat down as well and remained silent.

"Their right you know; we're really monsters, every single word they said makes sense." Passive Levi paused before he brought a hand to cover his face before continuing "Ackerman especially is right; just think how Eren must've felt through all that…" Passive Levi chuckled, no humor or life in the sound.

"We really fucked it up."

"…"

Passive Levi glanced up at his other half, noticing his uncharacteristic quietness. Aggressive Levi was running a hand through his hair over and over again, frustration apparent on his normally stony face. Aggressive Levi let out a low growl.

"God damn brat…" Aggressive Levi muttered; his hand's pace quickened as he continued to run it through his hair. Passive Levi grabbed his counterpart's hand, stopping its repeating course. Aggressive Levi glared at the other Levi.

"Let me go." The aggressive Levi tugged his hand away from his other half. But Passive Levi already had a hardened expression.

"We need to apologize."

"Like hell I will"

"Do you want to see Eren sad? Do you want your friends to always hate you?" That made Aggressive Levi pause, before he bitterly laughed.

"Doesn't that include you? You are my other half after all"

"Yeah, it does; but I don't want Eren or anyone else to hate me; me includes you." Aggressive Levi sighed.

"How the fuck are we supposed to apologize in our current state, we would need to fix this before anything else."

"That's what we're going to do; we need to fix _this_-" Passive Levi gestured between himself and his other half "first"

"Guess that means we need to see shitty glasses then." Aggressive Levi pushed himself to his feet, dusting off the dirt before walking towards the castle. Passive Levi did the same and quickly caught up with his counterpart. Passive Levi glanced over his shoulder back towards the forest were Eren was hiding somewhere. Things needed to be fixed soon.

* * *

Eren continued blindly swinging through the trees, tears streaming freely from his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been traveling away from the two Levi's and his friends, but it didn't take a genius to guess he was very far away. When Eren reached a clearing, he immediately hid himself in the tallest tree's leaves were he had privacy.

"Levi…." Eren murmured, eyes scrunching slightly as his tears grew fatter. Eren curled into a little ball, burying his face against his knees as he sobbed.

"Everything's fucked up…"

* * *

Aggressive Levi didn't even pause as he barged right into Hanji's room, not bothering to knock; much to the annoyance of his counterpart.

"Oi, shitty glasses"

Hanji didn't respond, and instead ignored her uninvited guests. She was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, and had her face buried into a pillow.

A tick mark appeared under Aggressive Levi's eye, but before he could say anything; his other half stopped him with a glare. Sighing as if he thought everything was a waste of time, Aggressive Levi backed off. Now it was his counterpart's turn.

"Hanji… We need your help…"

"…leave…"

"Hanji, please-"

"I SAID LEAVE" Hanji suddenly exploded chucking her pillow at Passive Levi's face. Dodging the pillow, both Levi's took in Hanji's state, and instantly felt guilt for the fact that it was them that caused that to happen to their childhood friend.

Hanji's eyes were bloodshot and still rimmed with tears; and there was no sign of the normally peppy Hanji Levi knew.

"Oi, shitty glasses, we just need your help so we can apologize." Aggressive Levi's short temper began to surface, and anger laced his low voice. Hanji stopped to observe the two in front of her.

Neither of them was attempting to kill eachother, that's something diffidently different. Hanji's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you need help apologizing?" She asked curiously.

"We agreed that we need to return to normal before we even try approaching anyone right now…" Passive Levi explained.

"And seems how you caused this, we guess you could fix it" Hanji winced, and tears began to well up. Passive Levi wasted no time to hit the back of his counterpart's head while glaring.

"You didn't have to mention that idiot."

"Well, it's the tru-" their argument was cut short as Hanji began giggling.

"I never thought I would see Levi arguing with himself…!" Hanji curled a little as she continued to laugh. Both Levi's traded glances, before Passive Levi shrugged.

"So… Do you think you can help?" Passive Levi asked after Hanji had mostly recovered.

Hanji considered it for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"I think I can, if your both willing to go through some tests…"

Both Levi's shuddered, but agreed.

* * *

**Two and A Half Days Later**

Levi stared down at his hands, he was back. He was normal. Flexing his hand to test its responsiveness, Levi nodded approvingly then glanced up at Hanji. Hanji was smiling brightly, but the dark circles under her eyes were apparent.

"Thanks, Hanji." Levi said with a genuine voice. Hanji grinned widely.

"Good to have you back, Levi. Now before you can go, we need to test a few things." Levi suppressed a shiver; he had gone through hell in the form of two bodies; now he was wondering how the hell Eren had ever managed to survive that on a weekly basis, never mind daily.

"I'm not going to take any samples if that's what your cringing about; just a few questions." Hanji smirked as Levi's trademark glare zeroed in on her.

"Do you remember everything that happened in the last one in a half months?" Levi nodded, the memories were jumbled into a mess, except for the memories that both of his personalities experienced at the same time. Like that one day…

Hanji checked something off. The questioning preceded from there, mainly questions usually asked when you check someone for amnesia or a concussion; except for a few Hanji threw into the mix. Soon the 'interrogation' was finished, and Levi was allowed to leave. As Levi walked, he created a mental list of people he would need to talk to about that… unfortunate day; and hope no one murdered him in the process, which was perfectly possible with Mikasa. Levi's mind began to drift as he recounted that day. He had many reasons to hate that day. Too many. But one of them was the fact that everything Eren said, calling him childish and stupid, were perfectly true. Trying to kill off his other half was just plain idiotic and had no logic what so ever behind it. Levi forced himself to move away from mentally beating himself over his mistake, and instead remembered how Eren was that day, aside from taking off into the forest.

Eren was both terrifying and impressive. The only words Levi could think of were those two. Despite in any other situation, Eren had remained calm and focused and had given Levi a good tongue lashing without hesitation. Levi donned a ghost of a smirk. The brat had come a long way.

But….

Levi's smirk dropped to a frown as he remembered the lecturing he got form Hanji, for a slightly different reason then trying to kill the other half of himself. Guilt tugged at his heart.

'_You forced Eren to use facts against you; things he could easily justify.'_ Levi's frown deepened as he remembered exactly what Hanji was hinting about.

'_I myself should know that; especially when I lost all reason for violence, and earned myself the full right of the title 'monster.'_ Levi's eyes narrowed slightly; damn the brat was just too… Levi stopped walking and crossed his arms as he stared out a window. Yeah, he had really fucked things up in the past month.

"L-Levi?!" Levi snapped out of his daze, and glanced in the direction of the voice; it was Armin and Jean.

"What the hell are you doing here? And where is the other Levi?" Jean's voice was low as he stared dead into Levi's eyes. Levi resisted the urge to kick the cocky two-toned haired man, but refrained from doing so. Frankly, Levi deserved it.

"There is no 'other Levi', I'm back to normal." Levi explained as he walked out to Armin and Jean. Armin's eyes widened.

"How-?"

"Two and a half fucking days of hell in Hanji's so called 'lab'." Levi grimaced at the painful memories "How is it even possible Eren is still alive, Titan or not, I don't know"

Armin suddenly donned a complex, scientist like expression.

"Well, Eren has regenerative abilities, and I can only presume that both halves of Levi had to go through the process before you were put back together… So by theory that would mean you had to go through the process twice at the same time; amplifying any experienced pain." Jean stared at Armin like he had grown a second head, then back at Levi. Levi nodded his head lightly, agreeing with Armin's perfectly possible theory.

"So… That's means your back to normal now?" Levi's stare answered Jean's question.

"Good to have you back then si-"

"That's not the point in why I'm here, I just wanted to say sorry for the trouble I caused you." Levi cut Jean off, before walking away; leaving behind two very confused and wide eyed people.

"D-did Corporal just… apologize!?"

* * *

The same process repeated three times after that. He had met up with Erwin, then Sasha and Connie (whom he found stuffing their faces with food again in the kitchen) and Mikasa, who did, in fact try to strangle Levi. But after a short, rushed explanation, Mikasa let Levi live grudgingly, but had managed to land a hard blow that bled on Levi's forehead before things were resolved.

Levi now found himself standing in front of Eren's dungeon room's door, sporting a new bandaged wrapped around his head. Mentally preparing himself, Levi gently knocked the door. When a muffled '_come in…'_ drifted out of the room, Levi quietly opened the door and slipped in, closing the door behind himself as he did so.

Eren did not notice it was Levi, as his face was buried deep into his bed.

"mffat do youphhh mmhhant…?" Eren's muffled question was barely audible. Instead of answering, Levi walked over to the side of Eren's bed, and sat down on its edge, causing the mattress to sink slightly under his weight. Feeling the shift, Eren turned his head slightly so he could see the visitor out of the corner of his eye. Said eye widened instantly.

"L-Levi?!" Eren stuttered in shock as he scrambled into an upright position, nearly falling out of the bed in his rush. Levi watched in amusement as Eren's face flushed in embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing here? And where-"

"I'm normal; please don't ask where the other half is because I have already been asked that enough; it's getting repetitive." Levi cut Eren off in an annoyed tone. Eren stared at Levi blankly, before he slowly grinned.

"I'm happy to hear that!" Eren said in a genuine voice. Then he noticed the bandage.

"Levi! What happened?!"

"Ackerman"

"EEeeehhh?! Why did Mikasa-"

"She tried to strangle me for hurting you."

"She tried to what?!"

"Her reason was justified." Levi shrugged as if it didn't bother him, but in a way, it did, he had a nasty headache as a result of the blow. Eren grew quiet, watching Levi closely.

"What do you mean…?"

Levi didn't meet Eren's eyes as he swallowed lightly. How the hell is an emotionally dead person like him supposed to be able to say something righ- wait no, that's wrong; the past month proves he wasn't an emotionally dead person. Swallowing his pride, Levi finally looked up into Eren's expectant eyes; Shit, since when were Eren's eyes so beautiful? Levi mentally slapped himself; stay on topic Levi, ignore the fucking impossibly pre- no, just stop, that didn't help.

"I mean I'm sorry for hurting you for the past month…" Levi forced out in a slightly rushed voice. Levi grimaced as his voice got a little high pitched at the end of the sentence. Eren stared at Levi, and soon Levi grew uncomfortable.

Shit, this day is just getting worse and worse.

"Well, I said what I came to say." Levi stood to leave, but his retreating hand was caught by Eren. Levi snapped his attention back to Eren.

"Oi, brat"

"Do you really mean it…?" Something in Eren's tone made Levi pause in his attempt to escape. He nodded lightly. Eren smiled warmly, and Levi suddenly felt his cheeks began to warm. Fighting it down, Levi managed to save face as Eren glanced back up at Levi.

"Thanks Levi" Levi nodded lightly, waiting for Eren to release his hand.

The two remained like that for a long time, before Eren finally glanced back up at Levi.

"Hey, corporal… You'll forgive me for being disrespectful that day, right..?" Eren asked in a nervous voice as he released Levi's hand. Levi, taking back his hand, sighed quietly as he nodded.

"At that point, what you did was required. I admit you were impressive when you were giving me a tongue lashing though." Eren quirked an eyebrow as he smiled shyly, a light blush beginning to darken his cheeks.

"R-really?" Eren beamed at the praise. Levi nodded, and sat down next to Eren on the bed, propping his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at the wall.

"Impressive and fucking terrifying, a horde of titans would have turned tail and ran for their lives if they saw you, brat." Eren giggled. Levi suddenly felt butterflies taking flight in his stomach at the sound, as heat began climbing up his neck.

"I wasn't trying to be scary, it was just a spur of the moment thing" Eren admitted as he leaned back against the bed headboard.

"One hell of a moment then." Eren laughed, and Levi couldn't help but let a small smile surface.

The two continued their light chat, having a small, friendly banter here and there before Eren suddenly yawned loudly.

"Damn, how long have we been talking?" Eren mumbled, heavy-lidded eyes glancing around for some form of a way to tell the time. Levi shrugged as he too fought a yawn, failing as it forced an uncomfortable half yawn, half groan out of his throat. Eren chuckled. Levi glared at Eren as he felt another, heavier yawn build in his chest.

When Eren's light laughs quieted, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Leaning against the headboard next to Eren, Levi's eyes began to grow impossibly heavy as sleep began to claw at Levi. Unable to resist the temptation, Levi succumbed to the comfortable blackness.

Eren was dozing, head tilted towards the wall, when he felt a weight suddenly bump against his shoulder, momentarily waking him from his daze. Glancing over, Eren blinked as he saw Levi's head resting comfortably against his shoulder. Watching Levi, Eren smiled to himself as he observed how calm and relaxed Levi's features had softened too. Gently, so not to wake the sleeping male, Eren wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulders comfortably, before he too fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Hanji hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

"hhhmmm, I wonder where those two disappeared too? I wanted to ask if things went well…" Hanji pouted to herself. Hanji paused as she spotted torch light down the hall, flickering as the flame began to die down.

"oh?" Hanji mumbled as she advanced on silent feet towards the source. Hanji stopped as she came to one particular door, were the dying torch was perched next too. Tilting her head, Hanji paused to listen for anything, before hanging the lantern she had been carrying on a hook, and quietly opened the door to Eren's room enough to poke her head in.

Spotting the sleeping duo, Hanji grinned and suppressed her maniac giggles as she retreated and closed the door as quietly as she could. Blowing the last of the embers out of the torch, Hanji retrieved her lantern and walked away quietly.

When she deemed herself far enough away, Hanji broke out in a full sprint, leaping three steps at a time as giggles erupted from her as she ran full tilt back towards her room. Hanji nearly crashed into Erwin as she tornadoed around a corner.

"What are you doing, Hanji?" Erwin asked, as he dodged his laughing friend. Pausing, Hanji began hopping from one leg to another in excitement as she squealed.

"It was so CUUUUTE~" Hanji sang in her high-pitched voice, her face beginning to morph into one she used for titans or anything she was passionate in. Erwin quirked a thick eyebrow as his curiosity was piqued.

"Eren and Levi- it was ADORABLE" Hanji attempted to explain, before breaking out in fangirl mode, dissolving into a giggling, incoherent mess.

"Calm down, Hanji. What about Eren and Levi?" Erwin asked. Hanji paused and took deep breaths.

"I went down to the dungeon to see if Eren and Levi were down there because I wanted to talk to them but I couldn't find them anywhere and when I got there I found them sleeping against eachother IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO~ CUTE!" Hanji squealed as she explained in an unbroken rush. Erwin smirked.

"Took them long enough." Erwin commented, happy for his friends.

"I knoooooowww~!" Hanji danced around in a circle as she broke out in maniac laughs again. Laughing at Hanji's antics, Erwin caught her shoulder with a hand, forcing her movements to a pause.

"Go to bed, we'll interrogate them tomorrow." Erwin promised as a semi-scary smirk that seemed to match Hanji's Cheshire Cat Grin surfaced. Hanji nodded her head roughly in excitement, making her look like a bobble-head, before taking off to her room, singing at the top of her lungs all the way.

* * *

The next day, Levi and Eren found themselves cornered between a crazier than normal Hanji and an equally scary smiling Erwin; and with no one around to save them.

* * *

**I've had this for a while, but I had nothing else to do and wanted to finish this; so here you go, the end with Hanji and Erwin wasn't actually planned, but it works and adds that fun twist this needed. Considering the story's dark start. ANYWAYS~ yeah, sorry, I wrote a SnK story instead of continuing my Ghost Hunt stories… I'm sorry! But I have been kidnapped by many other fandoms then just Ghost Hunt, and obviously Attack on Titan is one of them. *giggles* I had fun writing this :} I think I'll join the interrogation… *evil laughter***


End file.
